So Grateful
by InuyashaHigurashi01
Summary: Barnaby remembers why he loves and is grateful for Kotetsu. Warning:There is sex between two guys! Dirty talk is also included! Please R&R!


So Grateful

Hello everyone! This is my first Tiger & Bunny fic and I hope you all enjoy. I apologies in advance if it is to oc but this is the way that I see Barnaby feeling and the rest is just my perverted mind. Lovey dovey fluff in the beginning, hardcore smex later on. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please review! Criticism is appreciated! FLAMES ARE DELETED!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! O-O

888888888

Barnaby looked at his lover as he got ready for bed. Forgoing a shower because, and I quote " To tired to do something that could be left till morning." Barnaby sighed leave it to his lover to never have things be routine. But then again wasn't that one of the many qualities that he loved about Kotetsu. And that is how his train of thought went back, as it always did when he watched Kotetsu, as to how incredibly lucky he was to have this man.

The first was his kindness and selflessness. That was what really made Barnaby fall for him. Even for all his clumsiness and moments of stupidity he was the most compassionate person Barnaby had ever known. Putting his life on the line everyday, not for points or fame or popularity. But because he sincerely wanted to help everyone in any way he could. Even sacrificing his own happiness and family to keep people safe. Well at least his daughter thought he was cool now.

Then there was the love factor. Barnaby was convinced at this point that no one had as much love or as big a heart as Kotetsu. The man loved everyone and sometimes went out of his way showing. Barnaby was grateful for this since he knew that most men who had for their entire lies defined themselves as straight would not be willing to even try out a relationship with a man. Not to mention his wife was dead and that he had a daughter. Barnaby might have been insecure and jealous of this fact if Kotetsu didn't tell him how much he loved him everyday and his daughter absolutely adored him. And from what Kotetsu had told him of Tomoe he didn't think that she would mind. Most likely she was laughing her ass of in heaven.

Then there was the trust. When he was about to be beaten by Jake, when he had his memories changed by Maverick Kotetsu was always the one to comfort him. Even if this was all a dream constructed by Maverick he really didn't care. As long as he had Kotetsu's trust he would be fine.

And finally there was the physical aspect. The lighter more innocent side loved how cute Kotetsu could be. Even when he was falling down or being made fun of. He would always were a sweet little smile, sometimes it was small but it was always there. He loved the way Kotetsu smiled. On the darker more perverted side however he loved the mans body. His rock hard abs that went perfectly with the rest of his toned tight body. His smile when he was deliberately teasing him. Again he loved that smile. His expressive chocolate eyes that fluttered when he was trying to be seductive.

And there was the sex. The amazing, mind blowing, sweet, passionate sex that left them both breathless after words. It was lucky that he was sadistic since his lover was a complete and total masochist. Kotetsu would try anything one and they had done it all. From bondage, to roleplay and even the erotic striptease. Made possible by the fact that no one really came to his apartment and when they did they didn't snoop around. It was a good thing that his flat had many quest rooms. From all those experiments they had deduced that they were both extremely kinky. It was a good thing they both enjoyed it.(Hint at a sequel! Tell me if you want me to write it!J)

Barnaby was called out of his musings just in time to see his lover shed his pants, revealing those gorgeous long legs and amazing ass. The later of which was entirely visible thanks to the tiger print thong that Kotetsu was wearing. As he just stood there staring Kotetsu turned to look back at him, leaving the underwear on.

"Ne Bunny, don't you want go to bed?" Kotetsu said in a husky voice. His lashes wer lowered as he ran his tongue along his lower lip.

Barnaby smirked and walked over calmly to the older man. When he reached him he cupped his chin in his palm and rubbed his thumb over his lower lip.

"You little bitch this is what you were planning from the beginning wasn't it?"

Kotetsu shivered dirty talk was his thing after all. He didn't answer and instead pulled Bunny's thumb into his mouth sucking on it while looking at Barnaby teasingly. Barnaby pulled his thumb out only push three fingers in. Twisting them in Kotetsu's mouth and pressing them against his tongue as Kotetsu covered them with saliva humming around them. In the meantime Barnaby used his free hand to unzip his jeans and pull his erection out.

"You don't want my fingers do you? You want my cock. Isn't that right? Well here, take it." He pulled his fingers out of Kotetsu's mouth and pushed down on his shoulders. Kotetsu moaned as he looked at Barnaby's huge cock and immediately put it in his mouth.

"That's it baby take all of it. Do you want me to fuck your face? Is that what you want?" Barnaby asked. Kotetsu moaned around the cock sending shivers up and down Barnaby's spine. "Well since you've been so behaved." This was all the warning that Kotetsu had before Barnaby grabbed his head and started slamming into his mouth. This went on until Kotetsu was red in the face precome and saliva rolling down his chin. Barnaby came almost instantly at the sight.

Kotetsu swallowed all of the cum that was going into his mouth swiping off the little bit that had escaped. Barnaby pulled him into a desperate kiss tasting himself in Kotetsu's mouth. He then lead them both into the bed. After laying them both down he reached under the pillow for the lube coating three fingers. "Are you ready?" Kotetsu nodded and Barnaby slowly and carefully worked each finger in. By the end Kotetsu was ready to burst and yelled " God damn it Bunny just do me already!" Barnaby smiled and after lubing up his cock slid into Kotetsu and proceeded to fuck him into the mattress. "Ah Bunny!… I'm coming! I'm coming!… Bunny, Bunny! …..Barnaby!" With that Kotetsu came coating both of them with semen. After three more thrusts Barnaby released into Kotetsu with a strangled moan.

After they had both calmed down from their high they stared at each other before leaning in for a sweet kiss. This one filled with love and affection. Not the primal and passionate emotions like the other one had been. Barnaby and Kotetsu both decided to worry about the mess later both to tired to really care. After Kotetsu fell asleep Barnaby looked at him and whispered

"Kotetsu I am so grateful that your mine." Before falling into a deep sleep himself. Feeling safe and content in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
